Xiaolin Remix
by Roby Carr
Summary: Just as the Dragons recover from the Laurel Nee incident, a set of surprising episodes begins to unfold and new Dragons begin to arrive.


Disclaimer: I claim all rights to the Shen-Gong-Wu I create. In this chapter, they include the Glacial Spike, the Torrid Shell, the Doppelganger Gloves, and the Bangles of Twinrova. If you want to use these for your story, just ask me. I also claim ownership of Master Stone, Bridget, and Shiva. Others have done Xiaolin Dragons of Ice before, but I did not get the idea from anyone else's stories. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, the characters, the concepts, any of that crap. I also do not own Key West, Florida though I really would like to live there someday. Thank you.

-----

"**Xiaolin Remix**"  
By _Roby Carr  
_Chapter One: _Ice Ice Baby!_

-----

"Man... I'm beat."

"So totally agree."

"Y'all couldn' be more righ'."

"Would anyone like to have a late-night sparring match?"

Three extremely tired Xiaolin Dragons groaned in unison when they heard this offer from the fourth member of their team. Each shared the same look, envious of the short monk's endless stamina and a little annoyed that he had even asked this question. Still, Omi stared up at his three friends inquiringly and Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay sighed their responses, heading off to their own rooms in the dojo as soon as they'd spoken. There was no chance they were going to risk being persuaded by Omi's puppy-eyed pout tonight.

"No thanks, man. Too tired."

"Sorry, Omi. Long day tomorrow."

"Not tonigh', partner. Gonna sleep like a log."

"You are not a piece of wood, Clay."

"Can we talk 'bout tha' tomorrow?"

"If you would prefer."

It had only been a week since Andrah Aquilla had left the dojo after she had betrayed the Dragons to steal their Shen-Gong-Wu for Wuya and then - having been tricked by Wuya and Jack Spicer, herself - had helped to return the Shen-Gong-Wu back to them. That had been a long, strange, and very complicated couple of weeks in itself and when they finally thought they would get a few days off Dragon duty - Andrah had sent Jack and Wuya to Siberia or some other place - Master Fung introduced their newest training regiment. While Omi took extreme pleasure in the continuous exercises, the other three Dragons couldn't decide whether it was training or some mistakenly-named form of torture.

"While the grasshopper plays, the ant prepares for the winter. When the snowfall comes, it is the ant who is safe," Master Fung had told them in response to complaints at one point and Kimiko, Clay, and Rai all stood staring at the elderly man in confusion while Omi nodded knowingly.

"I still don't get why bugs and snow matter. It's just barely summer. It won't snow anytime soon," Kimiko groaned in response. This was a thought shared by the Dragons of Earth and Wind, but they continued working and, nightly, went through this same routine of moaning about this training to each other.

It wasn't until a morning several weeks after the previous conversation took place that the four Dragons once again found themselves in another situation which would prove to be of interest to them all.

All four of the Xiaolin Dragons were gathered around a table with their favorite breakfast goodies in front of them, animatedly discussing Kimiko's latest video game - an advance copy of _Monkey Pro Surf: Back to the Beginnings_ - which had been shipped from her father in Japan. Raimundo drifted in and out of the conversation, painstakingly taking the time to relieve his Lucky Charms of any and all marshmallows, which were then placed aside for later consumption. Though Rai was in his usual pajamas - a bright blue soccer jersey and his boxers - along with Kimiko - hers were a dark red tank top and gray track pants with white stripes down the sides -, Clay was fully-dressed with even his hat resting on his lap, as was routine. Clay was digging into a bowl of cornflakes in milk and Kimiko was eating wild berry Pop-Tarts, while Omi had already polished off a bowl of white rice.

"I can not wait until we may begin exercises today. Would anyone like to spar in order to heat-up?"

"You mean warm-up, man."

"My apologies, Raimundo. Would you wish to warm-up with me this morning?" the short monk asked, not seeming to understand the dirty look that was sent across the table from the still sleepy Brazilian boy. Raimundo didn't even bother to respond as he looked down and finally began shoveling Lucky Charms into his mouth at an astounding pace that assured the others he would be done eating when they were. "Kimiko? Clay?"

"I still have to get dressed, Omi. I'm sorry," Kimiko replied with a smile at her friend. Though she was certainly not as much of a morning person as Omi, she was still ready to be cheerful as soon as she had a few Pop-Tarts.

"Ah migh' have 'nother bowl of cereal," Clay told him as Omi nodded solemnly in response to their perfectly legitimate excuses, "There probably won' be 'nough time for a sparrin' match."

"Well, if that is the way things are to be this morning, then it seems I perhaps will instead go to find Dojo."

"Ah think he jus' foun' us," Clay said, gesturing to the doorway. Dojo had indeed appeared in it and it only took one glance at the scroll he was carrying for Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo's faces to light up simultaneously. Any chance at avoiding training seemed heaven-sent at the moment.

"Is it a-?" Rai asked and Dojo cut him off curtly, nodding.

"Yeah, kid. Another Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself and we really need to get moving on this one," the small dragon replied anxiously, moving up to the table and spreading the scroll out in front of the four Xiaolin warriors. A picture swirled up into the circle in the center as two words were displayed beneath it.

"The Glacial Spike?" Kimiko read, glancing up at Dojo, "What does that do?"

"The Glacial Spike can project extreme cold," Dojo answered her and Rai frowned, pushing back his finished bowl of Lucky Charms.

"If that's all it can do, why are you acting like that?" Rai asked, narrowing his eyes at the dragon who was hopping from foot to foot. The Brazilian boy frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for an answer with a sort of patience that wasn't the typical Rai.

"On its own, the Spike isn't very much of a threat. It won't be able to cause weather disasters or anything. However, there is two other Shen-Gong-Wu that have not yet revealed themselves - the Torrid Shell and the Doppelganger Gloves. When the three Shen-Gong-Wu gather together, yet another Shen-Gong-Wu will be awakened."

"Wha' do ya mean awakened?" Clay inquired suddenly, having listened seriously this whole time, "Usually, ya say they star' revealin' themselves. Ya've never had them bein' awakened before."

"You got it, cowboy. That Shen-Gong-Wu, called the Bangles of Twinrova, has never actually been used before. It was one of the first that Dashi created and was his measurement for how powerful the Shen-Gong-Wu should be. This one was too strong, so it was hidden in a place not even I know," Dojo explained, his voice taking on a mystic and ominous tone as he spoke of the Bangles. Suddenly though, he brightened up and rolled the scroll back up, poking Rai with his tail, "So you all need to get dressed and be in front of the dojo in five minutes for the Dojo Express straight to-"

-----

"Key West, Florida?"

Rai still looked stunned as they rode on Dojo's back, flying towards their latest destination in search of the Glacial Spike.

"As in, the Key West, Florida in the States? As in way hot? As in 'only city in the United States that has never had frost'-?"

"How do you know that?" Kimiko asked, looking extremely confused at such a random piece of information coming from Rai's mouth as he raved.

The Brazilian boy just shrugged in response and added, "Maybe I heard it on Jeopardy or something like that. Does it really matter?"

"Not really..."

"Nah, but my point is: why would a Shen-Gong-Wu that makes a place seem like hell frozen over be hidden in a place that doesn't have ice?" Rai explained and Clay glanced at him.

"How do ya thin' we're gonna know 'bout tha', Raimundo?" he pointed out and shrugged, "Maybe they thought it would confuse people tryin' t' find the Shen-Gong-Wu. Sen' 'em on a wild goose chase t' the North or South Poles instea'."

"The Glacial Spike has nothing to do with chasing wild geese, Clay!" Omi told the larger boy, looking very confused.

The other three Dragons just sighed as Dojo swirled downward to make a landing.

-----

The air coming off of the Gulf of Mexico was finally cooling down, cutting through the stifling and hot heat from earlier in the day and granting both the tourists and the locals to their nightly reprieve. Ten minutes before, Dojo had landed on the roof of the small city's tallest building - a seven story hotel - in order to remain as inconspicuous as he could and the Xiaolin warriors had climbed down all six flights of stairs between the floors because the elevator was broken. However, now they had split up into two teams of two each and were splitting up to search the city for the Glacial Spike. Kimiko and Raimundo had headed towards the long line of docks while Clay and Omi had taken to the streets between clusters of buildings.

They were supposed to be finding anything that looked suspicious, but all Kimiko could see in any direction was large amounts of people, all seeming to be having lots of fun. She and Rai were standing on Festival Pier, named for its constant activity - street vendors, artists, and musicians were everywhere. A man was juggling on a unicycle and others were jubilantly performing their own routines for anyone who paused to watch.

Sighing, she followed as Rai continued to walk and fell back, slipping her hands into her pockets. Kimiko knew the Glacial Spike was somewhere around here; she could almost sense it. Everything but see it - taste it, feel it, smell it, hear it...

"Hey! Keep your paws off, ye kin?" an accented female voice shouted loudly and Kimiko glanced absently in its direction. She frowned, thinking it came from an alley and wondered if a girl was in trouble, gesturing for Rai to stop too. They couldn't abandon someone in trouble, even for a Shen-Gong-Wu search.

"Just give me the Spike and nobody gets hurt," another voice said and both Dragons shared a look of sudden impulsiveness.

"The 'Spike'?" Rai repeated and Kimiko nodded quickly as the two took off quickly, rounding the corner into the alleyway, their suspicions somewhat confirmed. The second voice had been Jack Spicer, not an unusual sight when Shen-Gong-Wu revealed themselves. But the first figure, while female, was completely foreign to both Dragons.

"Don't worry about who," Kimiko said suddenly and pointed, "Check out what she's got with her." Indeed, the girl was carrying in one hand the Glacial Spike, clutching it tightly. She glanced over at them and glared threateningly.

"It's mine, so ye both better git going if ye don't like being in extreme pain," she spat at them, glancing at them for just long enough for Jack to leap forward and grasp the hand holding onto the Shen-Gong-Wu, "Hey, ye cockroach! I told ye to keep your paws off o' it!"

"No way! Now you have to Showdown with me for it!" the self-proclaimed evil-genius declared and she frowned.

"Fine. But it's my choice and I want it to be acappella, ye kin?" the girl told him, attempting to pry it from his fingers as she agreed, "That means it's just ye and me, no other Shen-Gong-Wu. A good old fashioned race, alright with ye?" She frowned at the boy and Rai was about to step forward, but the Glacial Spike began glowing golden between the girl and Jack's fingers and their surroundings began to warp.

Clay, Omi, and Dojo all appeared next to Rai and Kimiko and all seven that were still on the now almost empty pier moved out of the alley, watching the environment change. In the middle of the bay near the pier, a large glacier formed, the Glacial Spike resting atop a carved ice dais.

Staring out at the waters, the girl looked utterly lost muttering, "How am I supposed to git that far out in the water?"

"Don't know, don't care," Jack shot back cheerfully, his plan already obvious to the Xiaolin warriors. As always, Jack would use his propellers to fly over to water. Simple always was a better choice for the so-called genius.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" the two shouted together and as Jack revved up his propellers, the girl shot forward, past the Dragons and out onto the pier. At the end, she simply jumped like a maniac and for a moment Omi couldn't help wondering if she had a few bolts loose.

However, it seemed she wasn't entirely crazy, because soon they saw a small path of ice forming, the girl sliding across the slick surface like a bullet that couldn't figure out which direction it was supposed to be going. Somehow though, her method carried her to the island of ice, Jack following in hot pursuit through the air. Pulling herself up against the iceberg, the girl stretched out one arm and closed an arm around the glowing Glacial Spike.

As soon as it was tightly in her hand though, the glacier disappeared leaving her with nothing to prevent her from dropping like a stone into the water. The crowds quickly reappeared, jostling the four Xiaolin Dragons and Dojo (now safely under Clay's hat again) as they pushed their way towards the end of the dock the girl was pulling herself up onto.

She glared at them when they reached her, pulling the Shen-Gong-Wu against her chest in an extremely possessive gesture. Her eyes narrowed at them and Kimiko was quick in extending a hand to help her stand, the ever-friendly girl smiling the whole time.

"My name's Kimiko. These are my friends, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo," she explained as the other girl slowly took her hand and let the Japanese girl help her up, glancing at her sopping wet clothes as soon as she stood, "Wow, I guess you got drenched. I hate it when that kind of thing happens from a Xiaolin Showdown. So, I've gotta ask, how did you know? Like, about the Glacial Spike."

"Yes," Omi continued and the girl glanced down looking rather surprised when she surveyed the group. A cowboy, a Brazilian self-proclaimed stud, a Japanese girl who currently had long lavender curls, and an extremely small bald monk were not the sort of thing you saw every day, "It is rather odd that another has heard of the Shen-Gong-Wu, one who is not a student at the Xiaolin dojo."

"Ye know the Xiaolin dojo?" she said, looking suddenly brighter until she remembered to scowl again, "Listen, I just had an encounter with the weirdest guy I've ever met. I was crawling on top o' ice and then suddenly got dumped into water where a giant chunk o' ice had been floating, so it was freezing cold despite the fact that I am in Florida. I feel awful, ye kin? Can ye just take me to the Xiaolin dojo? If ye knew Master Fung, then ye could help me a lot."

Rai looked annoyed and impatient that she hadn't answered a single one of their questions and Kimiko was a little miffed too. Omi looked extremely curious so Clay decided it was time for him to step in and do the talking for a while. Rai impatient was not fun, mad Kimiko was dangerous, and curious Omi was just plain weird sometimes.

"Alrigh'. Ya got yerself a deal, but ya'll better be ready t' answer a couple of our questions later. We all wan' t' know wha's goin' on," he negotiated and she just nodded, stomping down the dock, shoving her way through the crowd and reappearing a few minutes later with a messenger's bag slung across her chest.

Shrugging, she glanced at them for a second before asking, "Ye madmen got yeselves a ride, right?" Automatically, Clay's hat shifted slightly, as Dojo attempted to see who was asking and Clay shoved and hand on top of his hat to hold it in place, nodding.

"We're gonna be leavin' from the top of tha' hotel o'er there. Safest place fer us t' go," he said and the four Dragons automatically set out towards the hotel, not wanting to think about the grueling climb back up the stairs to the roof, their sopping wet companion tagging along behind them.

-----

Rai glanced over at the girl they'd picked up in Key West from his place on Dojo's back, silently contemplating what they had learned about her. She obviously had some special power with water or ice or snow or something, since paths of ice just didn't form over water on their own in Florida. At least they didn't when Rai was watching. And despite her actual awe at Dojo's size, the whole 'oh-and-we-ride-around-on-the-back-of-a-dragon' thing didn't really seem to have surprised her. What surprised Rai was when she opened her messenger's bag to reveal what looked a little like a small fairy without wings or something. It also grew into a human-sized woman with pale blue, scaly skin, white eyes, and long dark blue dreadlocks pushed back with a light blue headband. Her clothes were even rather human - blue skirts of various shades and patterns, all flowy and ankle-length; a tight blue tank-top; and lots of silver jewelry, rings, ankles, bangles, and piercings.

Rai probably would have thought she was some sort of gypsy if he hadn't seen the change in size himself and seen her skin and eyes. But then all doubt was banished from his mind when she followed Dojo up into the air, the girl sitting atop her bag on a piece of ice the creature had produced from thin air moving along just behind her. When they landed in the courtyard of the Xiaolin dojo, Omi headed off inside to find Master Fung.

Rai eyed her suspiciously, frowning to himself as the girl's creature shrunk again and nestled back in the girl's bag, looking tired. He couldn't help wondering who this girl was. She had some kind of power, kept a magical pet, seemed to know about the Shen-Gong-Wu, and knew about the Xiaolin dojo and Master Fung. So, why was it that none of the Xiaolin Apprentices had ever heard anything about her? Even Omi, in all his years at the dojo, didn't have a clue who she was, though that wasn't surprising considering it was Omi.

Whoever she was, she seemed fed up with waiting for even more than two minutes, still a little damp. She started moving towards the dojo and was about to slide the door open when it slid open on it's own. Omi stood there and Master Fung was right behind him. The girl stumbled back and Omi took the chance to rejoin his friends where they were standing, waiting to 'happen to overhear' as much as possible.

"Um... Are ye Master Fung, then?" she asked, her voice suddenly a lot less snappy than it had been with them.

"Yes," their mentor answered and Omi almost jumped for joy when Master Fung asked the question that they all wanted to know the answer to, "And you are?"

"Stone," the girl answered slowly, "Bridget Stone, that is. My uncle is Master Stone." Glancing down at her messenger's bag and sighing, she reached in and removed the Glacial Spike before holding it out for Master Fung to take from her. "I suppose that my uncle would think this should be with ye instead of me. Ye probably can keep it safer than I'll be able to."

Looking over the girl - Bridget -, Master Fung nodded, but gestured for her to keep it. "You have rightfully won possession of the Glacial Spike," he told Bridget and she looked relieved, pulling it back and stuffing it into her bag before he could change his mind. "Perhaps you will find yourself in a situation when the Spike will help you greatly. There is always a reason for things like this to happen," Master Fung explained and paused, "You say that you are the niece of Stone. You look very much like your uncle, Bridget. In one of the few times that he and I have spoke in the past years, he mentioned you. We feared this would happen, but it's natural that you've found yourself in this situation."

Bridget looked completely lost as soon as he moved on from the Glacial Spike. "And this all means what to me?" she couldn't help inquiring, despising her curiosity at that moment in time.

"If it is fine with you, I would prefer to hold this conversation in a more private area," Master Fung suggested suddenly and the eavesdroppers moved off in another direction, attempting to look entirely innocent. Even the ever-calm Clay looked miffed that they were unable to find out more. Both Master Fung and Bridget disappeared into the dojo.

"So, you guys want to play some video games or something?" Kimiko asked, shrugging as she headed towards the still ajar door of the dojo, "Rai still hasn't let me kick his butt on _Monkey Pro Surf_ yet."

Rai eyes narrowed and he grinned, moving up to join her, "Bring it, Kimiko. We'll see who the real Monkey Surfer around here is!"

"And though I am not a monkey, I will defeat both of you!" Omi declared, racing after his friends.

Clay smirked, silently deciding that he would be the champion and stuffed his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself while he followed the trio to Kimiko's room.

-----

It was almost like they had a law as to how things worked when they played video games in Kimiko's room. All four Dragons were spread out in their usual spots - Rai sprawled on the floor comfortably, Omi sitting cross-legged on the wood floor, Kimiko on her knees on top of a pillow, and Clay sitting with his legs stretched in front of him and his arms supporting him. It was always loud when all four were together, either with shouted encouragement or the random sounds and words when they made when the wiped out.

"Hey, guys?" Kimiko asked suddenly, her attention fully focused on the screen in an intense race against Omi, who had caught on rather quickly and gotten pretty good, "I totally know you're all thinking it so I'm just going to say it: what's going on here? I've never seen this girl in my life, nor have I heard of any Bridget Stone."

"Yeah!" Rai agreed loudly, still fully miffed about losing to Omi of all people. This seemed like the perfect subject to dump his rage on. "We can't just have _meniñas _walking on into the dojo whenever they want. And that _meniña _is not someone I want to have to deal with ever again in my life."

"Really?" a voice said from the doorway. Rai stiffed immediately at the noise and Kimiko clicked the pause button on her controller, the room falling silent without the background music from _Pro Monkey Surf _playing. Standing there was the girl from earlier, looking entirely comfortable as she leaned against the doorframe.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kimiko wondered aloud and the girl - Bridget - shrugged.

"Wasn't counting. But just long enough to find out that I'm not the most cheerful lass when I'm drenched," she replied easily and pushed away from the doorframe, "I was told that I could find someone named Kimiko and ask to borrow clothes for a little while. I suppose that'd be ye, eh lass?"

"Yeah, I'm Kimiko. I thought I told you earlier."

"Ye probably did. Today hasn't really been a good day for me. I probably missed what ye said. It was my bad, ye kin?" Bridget replied, smiling a little, "Clothes?"

"Go ahead and borrow something. My closet is over there. There are plenty of extra girl's uniforms in there. I'm the only girl here," Kimiko said, gesturing towards her closet and smiling warmly, "The bathroom is down the hall."

"Thanks," the other girl replied quickly and Kimiko un-paused the game, both her and Omi becoming fully absorbed in the game once again.

"We still don't know anything about her," Rai groaned after a few minutes of their normal video game session behavior, "Don't you remember what happened last time we had a girl we had just met roaming around the dojo? Jack got his hands on our Shen-Gong-Wu. All of it, man."

"In th' en' it all turned ou' t' be alrigh', didn' it?" Clay said, shrugging and adjusting his cowboy hat, "Besides, Bridget seems okay an' it isn' like she's said she's a Xiaolin Dragon." He paused for a second and sighed, "But y'know Raimundo, I'm not so sure abou' havin' her in th' dojo either. She wasn' exactly cheerful when we firs' met."

"You can say that again..."

"Raimundo, you must listen to people more closely. I am sure that Clay does not wish to repeat all of that," Omi interrupted, "And, I am unsure of Bridget's intentions in the dojo also. If she does indeed wish to steal all of our Shen-Gong-Wu, then we must be prepared this time."

"So we'll be on the lookout," Kimiko decided pointedly, "And also Omi, I just beat you. Are we going to keep talking about her or is someone else going to try to beat me?"

"Talking about who?" Bridget asked as she entered, her messenger's bag looking decidedly more full from her clothing.

"Wuya," Kimiko answered instantly, "She's the one who commands Jack. She sort of this ghost. It's hard to explain everything."

"Yeah, besides, we got a couple of questions for you, _meniña_," Rai explained as Kimiko turned off her Gameprism, "Starting with - who are you?"

Bridget seemed to consider this question as she sat down. Rai didn't want to be a jerk, but he didn't trust her either. Well, at least she looked alright. Not anything pointedly evil in her appearance. She was just a little taller than Kimiko. Her skin was pale, her eyes were dark green, and her hair an almost unnatural shade of red. It was thick and long, tied back into tight French braids. Nothing looked particularly evil.

"Well," she began slowly, "My name is Bridget - but you probably heard that. My uncle is Liam Stone, master of the Xiaolin way. The only reason he isn't here is because he decided that he wanted to come back to Ireland to be with his family."

"Ireland?" Clay repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. The fighting Irish. All that fiery spirit runs through my blood. I live in Ireland, actually. My uncle lives near us and what Master Fung just explained was that he called my uncle when the Glacial Spike revealed itself. My uncle sent me and Shiva down there to search."

"Who's Shiva?"

Bridget smirked and glanced at the door. "She's that little pixie thing that changes size. She can fly and form ice too. It's pretty cool. She was glaring at that lizard ye keep last time I saw her."

"He's actually a dragon," Kimiko pointed out.

"Sorry. Anyway, I headed down there. I guess the only reason Master Fung sent ye and me too was because he thought I might be able to help. And I got pretty lucky. Found it in the first five minutes walking around on that pier. I guess it has something to do with the fact that it has something to do with ice."

"Why is it that ice would be important?" Omi asked and Bridget frowned.

"I thought that part was obvious. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Ice." All four of the original Dragons stared at her and Bridget suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Okay, this is the part where ye can say, 'Oh! That's so awesome!' and 'Cool! It's nice to meet ye.' Or if ye want ye don't really have to say anything."

"Sorry..." Rai stammered, narrowing his eyes skeptically, "We just didn't expect news like that."

"Then maybe this isn't the greatest time to mention to ye that my parents have consented to my staying at the dojo. Ye know, for training as a Xiaolin warrior," she said slowly, leaning back from them.

"No, tha's grea' news t' hear from ya, Bridget," Clay replied with a smile and attempted to discreetly shove Raimundo beside him.

"Oh, yeah! _Meniña, _we're real happy that you're going to be hanging around with us," Rai added on cue and Kimiko and Omi nodded, smiling.

"Then ye kin?" she asked and Omi looked confused.

"Is this another of the 'slang' that I have not yet learned?" he asked, glancing at his friends.

"Yeah, what does that mean anyway?" Rai asked.

Bridget looked confused now. "What? 'Kin'? Ye know, 'understand', 'comprehend'... Ye kin it now?"

"Yeah, we kin."

-----

"Hey, Rai?" Kimiko asked, knocking on the door to his room, "You in there?"

"Yeah, just shove the door open. It isn't like we have locks or anything, _meniña_," Rai replied and Kimiko slid the door open, glancing down the hall before she entered. Rai was on his bed, staring at a picture of an especially awesome surfboard in some Brazilian surfing magazine.

"I doubt we have a long time, so I'm just going to say it," Kimiko began, "You know Bridget?" Rai nodded simply and Kimiko continued, "Yeah, well, call me crazy but this all just seems a little too convenient. I know I've been a little paranoid since the whole Laurel Nee Incident, but it's just weird to get another Dragon. I mean, why wasn't she called down to the dojo when we were? Especially if Master Fung knew about her being a Dragon."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Rai replied as Kimiko sat on his bed, leaning her back against the wall, "I mean, it could be because we are the four elements - fire, wind, water, earth - but I still don't like the idea of a _meniña_ we don't know suddenly coming and staying at the dojo." Kimiko nodded and glanced at her friend who shrugged.

"I think I might go talk to Clay and then Omi to see what they think about Bridget. If you and I feel this way, then we probably aren't the only ones," Kimiko decided, standing again, "Rai, do me a favor and keep an eye out. I like Bridget a lot - she seemed really nice once she got to the dojo - and I want all of us to be her friends. But I don't want to find out it was all a lie."

"Don't worry, Kimiko. I'm on guard."

"Thanks."

-----

_.......REVIEW_

a/n; So... This is my newest fic, a Xiaolin Showdown one which I wrote so that I could get the chance to write all of my ideas for episodes and characters and Shen-Gong-Wu. And write I will. As of yet, I have six chapters planned out and that include the appearances of three of my own Xiaolin warriors - the first being my dear Bridget. She reminds me of some random girl I remember from an anime. I am a little annoyed that I didn't get her acting a little more feisty. But I'll have plenty of that in chapter three. Not that anyone is going to find out exactly why.

As for romance in this fic, I just want to say: If you were looking for romances, turn back now. Yes, there will be love - but no one is going to be in their right minds when it happens so it won't go anywhere. It'll last a whole one chapter and be done with. Love is a many splendid thing which lifts us up where we belong and all that crud, but it ain't gonna belong here.

The speed that chapters come out isn't a determined thing. I'll churn them out as fast as I can. I took down some of my fics in order to make it so I can stick to just a couple. Not that I won't be posting new ones as soon as Sik-end and her legion of evil plot bunnies take control of my mind and my beautiful laptop. But it's summer and I'm bored, so what do I do? I type.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ELSEWISE, SIK-END WILL SEND HER LEGION OF EVIL PLOT BUNNIES TO TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR COOKIES!

So, thanks and please review so I know whether to continue or not.

Author's Notes after editing: While rereading the chapter, I realized that before the Showdown - when Bridget and Jack are both holding the Glacial Spike - the Spike starts glowing at the wrong time. It should have been glowing when they both touched it, but instead it began to glow after Bridget declared what kind of Showdown it would be. My bad! Sorry about that, but I decided not to change it because it doesn't seem too important and I like the way it was written already.

_.......REVIEW_

- Roby Carr


End file.
